


Collection of Carry on poetry

by thepandorajar



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, idk if this counts as fanfiction but imma upload anyway, poetry!, this is based off chapter 48 of carry on!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandorajar/pseuds/thepandorajar
Summary: Decided on experimenting with some snowbaz poetry!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 4





	1. Two souls, one heart

Two souls, one heart.  
Binded together in an endless space.

Starlight bouncing off their skins,  
Wide eyes yearning,  
Filled with awe.

Soaring out of hazy clouds,  
Soft giggles piercing through the night.  
Magic pumping through their veins,  
The two souls were alive once again

Hand in hand,  
Heart intertwined,  
They made a promise,  
they will feel it all again.

And when the time comes  
The two souls will be one again


	2. A misguided creature finds its way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem inspired by chapter 44 :)

Unbearable heat,  
A wall of hot breath,  
The misguided creature stomped and screamed and yelled.

With fear, adrenaline, passion running through their veins,  
Parched throats screaming spells back and forth,  
The three heroes pushed back with all their might.

Yet soon they knew it was all a sham,  
For the creature was just a frightened, poor little soul.  
Lost and stranded,  
In a place that was not its own.

Flying boys and nursery rhymes,  
All stood captivated, mesmerised.  
For the two conflicting souls stood side by side.

Hand in shoulder, pushing,  
Air tingled with magic; overpowering, choking.  
The strong brave souls stood facing the flames.

Fear of heat? Fear of burning?  
None held them back as they fought bravely,  
With unwavering arms and heads held high.

Soon the spell lifted,  
And the creature found its path home.

Like a tiny ladybug released into the wild,  
It ruffled its wings,  
And took off into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3 so go easy on me HAHAHA nevetheless hmu at the comments if you have poetry requests


End file.
